Back to Team Fortress 2
by Brewa
Summary: Doctor Emmett Brown has done the impossible: time travel. He enabled the DeLorean to float. Now, he has made the Dimensional Calculator, a device that enables the structure of the DeLorean and its cargo to hop dimensions! Using this, he traveled to a dimension full of guns, hats, and pootis. Yes, Doc Brown went to the TF2 dimension. Let's see how this turns out...


**Hello! Welcome to my new story! As stated previously, I was trying out for honor band. SWIBA announced honor band results. I made it in, so again, might have a little bit of time between stories. As per last year, the songs were pretty tough, with a lot of high notes. I'll do my best to write, but no guarantees.**

 **This is a Back to the Future crossover with Team Fortress 2. As stated in the summary, Doctor Emmett Brown has done the impossible: time travel. He enabled the DeLorean to float. Now, he has made the Dimensional Calculator, a device that enables the structure of the DeLorean and its cargo to hop dimensions! Using this, he traveled to a dimension full of guns, hats, and pootis. Yes, Doc Brown went to the TF2 dimension. This is where he meets a man named Radigan Conagher. Let's see how this turns out…**

 _GREAT SCOTT! THE STORY'S APPROACHING 88 MPH!_

The day was November 1, 1985, several weeks after the adventures of time travel, Marty McFly hoped to have a normal year. And, for a few weeks, he got his wish. But Doc peruses to test reality even more…

"Marty!" Doc screams as he runs into the garage, holding his notebook. "Come quickly, we need to hop dimensions."

"What? Doc what're you talking about? Dimensions? We can travel through time, whattaya wanna do with dimensions?"

"What _don't_ I wanna do with dimensions? Imagine our reality," Doc says as he points at a nearby tree, "as a single, small, insignificant leaf on a tree. Every leaf, every part of it, is a separate dimension. Like in Norse mythology, the nine worlds are connected to the world tree, and you can climb it to get to the other worlds. We can go anywhere, anywhen, in any dimension feasible! Science may expand infinitely!"

"So, you…are going to go…to another dimension, in the DeLorean?!" Marty says, with a hint of disbelievement in his voice. Though, the line of impossible and possible has blurred in the last few weeks.

"Exactly!" Doc yells. "Come, for science!" He exclaims as he runs toward 1640 Riverside Drive, his house. As they entered the lab, the DeLorean looks exactly the same.

"Uh, Doc?" Says Marty sheepishly. "It looks exactly the same."

"Obviously! The Dimensional Calculator is merely a removable attachment on the flux capacitor! During or before time travel, we merely type in the thing that sets that dimension apart from the others on this keyboard," rambles Doc as he points to said keyboard, "and it calculates which ones are most stable, or closer to our current dimension, the one we live in. And it simply takes us there. Of course, there is one thing that is a necessity, the Panic Button," Doc says with urgency as he points toward the big, red PANIC button, "If ever things begin to collapse on us, simply get in the DeLorean, and hit the button. The DeLorean builds up power so in the event of an emergency, by pushing the Panic Button, we automatically return here. Simple as that."

"Doc, nothing you says makes any remote sense," jokes Marty. "So, when are we gonna do this?"

"How about now!" Yells Doc as he gets in the DeLorean's driver side. "What should the difference be?"

"Zombies?" asks Marty.

"No, too dangerous. What if we turn and bring it here? Who could stop it?"

"Australia?" asks Marty once more.

"Australia," says Doc, "why the bleep not?! Besides, if something goes wrong, we're already in the DeLorean. Let's go."

As the DeLorean rolls out of the garage and floats up into the sky, Marty asks, "Doc? What are our chances of getting there in one piece?"

"Percentage or on a scale of one to ten?" Replies Doc.

"Uh, percentage." Says Marty.

"Oh, I'd say off of the top of my head, about pi."

"Isn't pi about three percent?!" Yells Marty with fear in his voice.

"Yes!" Yells Doc even louder as they reach eighty-eight miles per hour.

The duo reach 1890 Teufort, New Mexico, just out of town. They are the first to experience an alternate dimension. As they're seeing a new dimension, someone was watching the first dimension hoppers. This man was Radigan Conagher. He had just been handed one of the rarest elements on the planet, and now he witnesses a floating, time traveling, and dimension hopping car with two people in it. As he approaches them, they notice him.

" _Great Scott! He saw us! How do we respond? What will he say? How does he say it? Where are we? When are we?"_ Doc rambles as Radigan approaches. He knocks on the window with his knuckle.

"Who are you?" He says in a nonchalant voice. "And what is this beauty you brought with you?"

"Greetings," Doc says, "I am Dr. Emmett Brown and this is Marty McFly. We are the first people to hop dimensions. What year is it? Where are we?"

"We are in Teufort, New Mexico and the date is November 12, 1890. Now, if you excuse me," Radigan says as he pulls out a wrench, and proceeds to whack it on Marty and Doc's arms and the door of the DeLorean.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Marty yells with ferocity.

"To prove that Australium didn't make me go mad. The car made a sound and you felt the wrench, so you're real. Simple as that."

"You said something about Australium. What is that, a new element?" Says Doc eagerly.

"All I know is it's found in Australia, and it makes you a genius. Come to my shop and I'll explain." As Radigan heads toward his store, "Conagher's Tool and Munition."

"I got a hundred pounds of this stuff, as long as I build two life extending machines. Ah well, question time. I know who you are, but where did you come from, and what is that beautiful piece of machinery that brought you here?"

"Well," whines Doc, "since, this is New Mexico, so we can't run into any of our grandparents, so we can't mess up the space-time continuum, so, we are time travelers. We come from an alternate dimension, and the thing that brought us here is a time machine. Do you want water, or something to check your sanity?"

"No. I whacked ya with the wrench. So, you're time travelers. Alright." Speaks Radigan. "I'll leave a letter to someone down my family line in case you run into one of mine. They'll say, "If I break your leg, what do you say?" You say, "Fine by me." You'll be going all over the place. Might as well have an explanation."

"That, is an amazing idea! Well, we'll see each other again! Hopefully." Exclaims Doc as he rushes to the door.

"Doc," Marty says, "when should we go to. I mean, if this is not too far from Hill Valley, we could, I don't know, stop the town from existing." _**AWESOME VIDEO GAME REFERENCE!**_

"The probability is slim if we stay in New Mexico. We might as well just get going." Rambles Doc as he gets in the DeLorean. "Maybe a hundred years. That should do it. Maybe a bit more."

"To the future?" Says Marty.

"Definitely!" Exclaims Doc as they leave. Unbeknownst to them, a woman in a purple dress watches from a distance.

 _POINT OF VIEW CHANGE!_

The Spy was a man who could claim very few things surprised him. Merasmus? Raised his eyebrows. The Heavy riding on a broom? Seen it. A sports car hovering in the air with streaks of fire in the air behind it? The cigarette fell out of his mouth.

As two males got out, he got out the chloroform that he always had and poured some on a handkerchief. He also brought out the Dead Ringer. The one who looked in his fifties appeared to be a scientist, and the other looked to be in high school. Elders first, he always says. As the man slumped to the ground, the other was frozen. Perfect. When they were asleep, he called in on his earpiece. "Engie, bring Heavy and Soldier and come down here. You will want to see zis."

 _POINT OF VIEW CHANGE!_

Marty woke up in a dark room with a light above and Doc on his left. They were tied up and in chairs. Doc was awake.

"Before I blast out your brains and color this room a new shade of pinkish gray, who are you?" Said an unknown Texan voice.

"What will I say if you break our legs? Fine by me." Doc says confidently. The sound of papers and a toolbox opening was all they heard until the voice spoke.

"Time travel. Huh. Thought that stuff turned his brain to mush, but he was right. Name's Dell Conagher," spoke Dell as he stepped out of the shadows, "But you can call me Engie. I can guess you met my grandfather right?"

There was an eerie silence. Engie looked down where the two were staring and said, "Oh. Right. I have a robotic hand." If the two weren't tied up, they would be asleep on the ground. "MEDIC! The two fainted!"

 **Writing a letter was a good bet, huh? The AWESOME REFERENCE was a reference to the Back to the Future Video Game. The antagonist steals a DeLorean and accidentally removes Hill Valley from existence. To me, Spy is a very paranoid person. He is antisocial, and since he is a spy, would need to be prepared. Radigan's brain turning to mush was a reference to the fact that before he got Australium, he spoke little and was reclusive almost. After, he became more like Australians. Moustaches, chest hair, beer, being jovial.**


End file.
